


Ways of a Woman

by Zelda_of_Arel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_of_Arel/pseuds/Zelda_of_Arel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships between immortals are always difficult. There needs to be trust, but make sure it's never blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines are the property of CBS Television Distribution and Davis-Panzer Productions. I do not own any of it or make any money from it.
> 
> Author's notes: This is actually the first fanfiction I ever wrote. I wrote it some time in the 90s. My English wasn't as good back then as it is now. However, it's still my baby, and I would like to have it up in a few places. So if you read it, be gentle, and see it as a stepping stone, not as a final destination.  
> The sounds and pictures I talk about in the notes was originally in the story. It was common back then to illustrate your fanfic with pictures, original sounds and music.
> 
> Original author's notes: (Just to keep the vintage aspect real.) This story is placed after "Leader of the pack". There may be some rather disturbing parts, but not too much, so it is rated above 14. Before the big scene I'll warn you. All the characters belong to Rysher's, except for Amarilla of course, who is mine, but if you think of placing her in a story, ask me for permission. The songs belong to the ones who own the rights for them. Thanks for: Kath for putting this on her website, Gemma from Spain, for thinking of the name "Sansona", and for everyone who encouraged me, or gave some other ideas. I hereby would also like to mention those, who had the sounds and pics on the Internet. I hope you don't mind my using them to make my story more colorful! Other: please e-mail me if you read the story. I love to get letters, and I always answer. Tell me what you liked, or didn't, I'm open to all comments.

Richie felt the buzz of an Immortal. He grabbed his rapier from its place on the wall, and headed for the roof, where he could feel the other one going too. He reached the top and saw his opponent. 

'Richard Ryan.' 

'Amarilla Jones.' 

The two swords collided with a lightning. Richie hadn't met many Immortal women, less battled. This one was light on her feet. She danced around like an acrobat. The girl seemed to be in her late teens, was probably in the same age as the boy was when his first death. Her auburn hair was in a bun. The small lips tightened as she fought, and made the oval face fierce. It was even more influenced by the contrast of her red mouth and pale face. 

They both gained and backed, but as Richie launched a heavy attack, Amarilla backed and slipped. Her one-sided brand flew out of her hand. He thought he had her, but then she took something out of her pocket and threw it at him. The weapon stopped in his abdomen having a deep cut inside. He fell back in agony. 

'This is cheating!' 

'No, a gun would be that, but this is a  projectile weapon.' 

Her foot was on his wrist, and she grabbed his rapier to take it in her own hand. Then she put it against his throat. 

'Now you die.'she said calmly, making the final stroke. 

Richie's heart thumped, his eyes widened and his short life ran through his mind. An awfully brief film, but would have been shorter if he had died on the road with Tessa. He also hoped it was all worth it. 

Here came the slash, the boy looked her strait in the eye, and when it came down, it... it... stopped. Just at his neck, carving a deep, but not a desperate wound. 

'You scuffle pretty good, Richie. MacLeod taught you well. However, you still need some teaching of other kinds of fighting.' she said laughing and giving him a hand to get up. 

'What was all this?' he asked. 

'Just a game. You're not bad for your age. Not at all.' 

'You know Mac?' 

'No. I heard a lot about him though. He's considered to be one of the major opponents for the Prize. Of course I also heard about you. His best student. I wanted to meet you.' 

'You could have thought of a better way.' 

'I thought of the easiest way. Now, I have to run. I would like to talk to you more.' 

'At Joe's. 7pm.' 

'Joe's?' 

'A blues bar.' 

'OK. See you there!' 

* * *

Joe was pouring another beer for Richie. About the third this evening. 

'So you say this girl just came to you, almost got killed, then almost killed you, and only wanted to talk to you?' 

'Yeahh Joe. Amazing, no?' 

'Hmmm. Amarilla Jones. I don't remember her. She must be young. How's her quickening?' 

'Strong. Very much. I don't know how old she is, but must be older then a hundred. Or even about Mac's age...' his head jerked towards the door. It pushed open, and the dark figure lightly stepped to them. 

'What about my age?' 

'Nothing Duncan. We were just talking about this Immortal girl I met today. Amarilla Jones. Sounds familiar?' 

'No. Another love life component?' 

'Nooo. She almost took my head.' 

A dark cloud hovered above Duncan's expression. 'Did you get her?' 

'She almost got me, but ended the fight. She said she only wanted to meet me.' 

'Strange way.' 

'I know. That's what I said too. Mac, you should have seen her. I have never seen anyone move so lightly and fast.' 

'I see in your eyes that she is beautiful too.' 

'I felt that too.' Joe said laughing. The two Immortals joined him for a moment, then all went silent. 

The door opened again, and she danced inside. Her long hair was loose now, and the auburn locks almost covered her face. She wore a long, black dress, but casual. Only a golden chain hang on her neck with a brown stone. In her ears were the same little stones. 

'I take it, you're Amarilla Jones.' Duncan hurried forth. 

'Yes. And you must be Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod.  Pleased to meet you. And who's this handsome man behind the bar?' she said with a clear Southern accent now that Richie didn't notice before. 

'Joe Dawson.' 

'Well then, this must be your place. Very neatly done I say.' there went an accent again, except, this time English. 

'You traveled much?' asked the Scot. 

'Yeah.' 

'And who was your teacher?' 

'Cassandra.' 

'Cassandra? Who's she?' 

'The shape-changing old witch. Don't say you don't know the witch of Donan Woods, Highlander.' 

'You mean she was Immortal?! Then that is why she said what she did! I was only seven when we met.How did you find her?' 

'It all happened in France. I dropped a few floors from a window. Luckily, only my spine broke. I wondered about, when I came to this church. There I felt bells ringing in my ear. I thought it was the fall, then a woman came out and led me in. She wasn't a nun, but I accepted her invitation. There she, Cass, and Darius told me what I was.' she stopped, when everybody again turned to the door. 'What's today? Immortal's night?'  she asked amused. 

'Hello everybody!' said the newcomer with his schoolboy enthusiasm. 'Well, look what the wind blew in.' He said turning toward the woman, but paused for a moment at the sight of her face. 

She produced her hand. 'Amarilla Jones.' 

'Adam Piersen.' he took it. 

'Richie Ryan.' 

'Oh, so you're MacLeod's student. It's nice to meet you.' 

'Amarilla was just telling us about how she met Cassandra. Do you know her Adam?' 

The expressed turned a bit red for a moment, then answered. 'Yes. I've met her.' 

'From what she told us, she knew Darius as well.' 

'Yes. He was a good man. Though I only knew him for a short time. I sure would like to know who got him. On holy ground too.' 

Duncan and Joe looked at each other for a while. The beginning of their friendship. It sure was good as long as it lasted. That story of Andrew Cord made a destruction that could never be perfectly repaired. Though they both wanted to. 

'I knew him for two hundred years.' 

'I only knew him for a short while, but he was nice.' the youngest stepped in. 

'Yeah. I still can't imagine what it could be like to live for more than a hundred. I guess after some time even we change. Like Darius wanting to rule Paris in one minute, then a head, and he turns a monk.' 

'Maybe the quickenings _can_ have some kind of effect on our personalities.' Richie made a notable comment. 

'Maybe. Who knows.' Duncan approved his student. 

They continued with the small talk as the people started pouring in, and the band began to play. Nothing important, just the weather, music, fashion. She took an interest in everything. Strangely, Methos was unusually silent tonight. He never did talk much of himself, but threw in one or two sarcastic jokes in between. Tonight, he hardly spoke, and the grin on his face was lifeless. 

Joe knew he recognized her. He also knew he had seen her picture in the files, and every time he thought of it, he shivered. There was something bad about her, but didn't know what. She marked danger. They all left together, and Watcher Dawson went to go through his computer, searching for her file. Of course, they never heard of her name, but he was certain, she was in there some place. He also checked with central, and there was no watcher assigned to her. 

* * *

Duncan was doing his practice routine. He held his katana up, then a few slashes down, and up again. The sweat poured down his naked breast. His long hair followed his every movement. Duncan's naked feet squirted on the floor. He was thinking of that girl. He too realized that Methos knew her from some place, but he didn't say a thing, and Duncan knew, there was no way to get it out of him if he doesn't want it to get out. Still, they pretended not to have met, and this bothered him. 

He stopped as he felt someone. His sword behind his back, but ready. 

'Well, so this is the famous dojo.' peaked in an expecting little head and smiled. 'Hello Duncan!' 

'Welcome Amarilla.' he startled. It was like if she had been materialized by his thoughts. 

'You must be wondering how to have a nick name for that. Ama is a nice solution.' 

'Ama.' 

'You have been practicing?' she examined him. He got closer, and she sounded like a little girl. Then her tone changed. 

'This gives me ideas.' and the smile turned wicked to match her sexy words. 

'Care to take the tour?' 

'The grand one?' 

'Sure around the whole house.' 

'And when we'll pass Grant's tomb, you'll tell me he's buried there?' 

'What?!' 

'Mogambo, 1953, MGM. Staring Clark Gable, Ava Gardner, Grace Kelly. Shot on location in Africa. Ava Gardner said these lines.' 

'So you stole it?' 

'Sort of.' 

'Well, to begin with, this is my office.' he motioned toward the separate place. 

She went in. 

'Oh, ahhh, huuu.' 

Duncan smiled to himself. She was in a fooling mood now. 

Amarilla had a look at the pictures. She stopped in front of the one of him and Tessa in a nice position. 

'Who's she?' 

'Tessa.' he stepped behind her. That thing with him and Ann ripped open the wounds of her loss. 

'Where is she now?' 

'Dead.' 

'I'm sorry.' she said, turning a head to meet his gaze. He could read sadness in her eyes. 'I too know what it is like to loose someone you love. Mortals are so, vulnerable.' 

'A boyfriend?' 

'Husband. He was hit by a car. It went through the red light. I was walking behind him, just a few steps away. I looked at the shop window longer. I should have been going in front. I should have died.' 

'I shouldn't have asked.' 

'Never mind. It goes with life. It's just that... that a little bit more goes with ours.' 

'Yes. Now,' he commanded, wanting to end this somber mood. 'let's go upstairs.' 

'You'll take a shower, and I'll look around.' 

'I can't smell _that_ bad.' 

'Only like a tiger. Wramm.' she said, motioning her claws like a beast. 

Duncan took her up, and headed for the shower. Though he was quick, he managed to run his mind through the past few minutes. She obviously liked him. Her eyes told him so. However, he wasn't sure he wanted to begin a new relationship. Of course after loosing Ann, and a chance to be a father, to try to live a normal life, he found consolidation with Amanda. She was good at that. Now, here was this young Immortal. Beautiful and intelligent. It would be nice to get to know her, but after all that had happened,... He somehow got discouraged. The prophecy seemed to be true, and he didn't want to go through another loosing scene. At least not for a long time. Even so, if he didn't try, then maybe he would miss this chance. She would be good for him. What the heck, let's jump into it! 

He got out and picked some clean underwear from a drawer. After, he wrapped a bathrobe around himself, and went out. 

'Well, look at the clean tiger!' she greeted him. 

He returned a smile. 

'I need to get some clean clothes.' 

'No hurry. Really, you're fine with me like this, couldn't be much finer.' 

'I'll get something on me anyway.' 

'What a pity.' 

He disappeared back, but returned in a moment. 

'Did you have a look at everything?' Duncan asked as he saw her reading the CD covers. 

'Yeah. So you like classical music, no? Once I read that someone who likes classical music is romantic, but easily jealous. Is it true?' 

Duncan thought for a moment. 'Sometimes. Look, with such a nice weather, wouldn't you like to go out, and walk a little?' 

'Yes, lets go.' 

* * *

After a while they reached the park. They laughed a lot on strange stories they knew about famous, and not so famous people. 

'This is a nice park. I like parks.' Amarilla changed the subject. 

'I run here many times.' 

'You do? I don't like running. Too monotonous for me. I rather practice indoors, or do rhythmic exercises for music.' 

'I guess that must suit a woman better.' his gaze fell on a bench down on the lane. 

The woman felt his stare, and looked up from the book she was reading. 

'Duncan!' she got up, and headed towards them. 

She _was_ beautiful. She wasn't much round, only her abdomen. Time seemed to stop for a while, and all his thoughts about Amarilla slipped away. For a minute she was his again, without ever leaving. He thought he could lock her in his arms and never let go. 

'Ann.' he said, motioning his arms for her, then stopped, the magic was broken. 

'It's nice to see you again. Who's your friend?' 

'Amarilla Jones.' she stretched out her hand introducing herself. 

'Are you?' she stopped, not knowing what to say. 

'Yes she is, Ann. If you mean Immortal.' Duncan said making a sign of being awake again. 

'I have never met a woman. Of course I only know Richie and Duncan as Immortals. How old are you?' 

'85. I was 19 when I first died.' 

'You know they are still strange to me. I...I don't know how you can possibly exist, live with this fighting.' 

'They started walking. Ann stood between them, as she did in life. This coincidence reminded him that she was alive, and how he still loved her. Maybe beginning a relationship with Amarilla wasn't such a good idea after all. It would be too soon for him. Of course there was Amanda, but that's different. He hadn't known Amarilla before. Maybe later, he would do it. Ten years or more. 

'It's life, and no matter how it is, we hang on to it.' Amarilla answered to Ann's unsaid question. 

'Have you fought much?' 

'No, I try to stay out of it. Not get involved with every petty thing. Of course I _do_ practice a lot.' 

'Have you ever been married?' 

'Yes, once. I lost him not long ago. An accident.' the woman's voice turned somber. 

'I'm sorry.' 

'May I?' she pointed at her paunch. 

'Of course.' 

Amarilla put her little hand on Ann's child. She smiled as the baby moved inside. Her eyes filled with tears, but none dropped. The two former lovers looked at each other wondering, then as the third straitened out, they were back to reality. 

'It must be great.' she sighed. 'Are _you_ married?' 

'No.' a beep interrupted her. 'This must be the hospital. I have to get to a phone.' 

'Here,' the other woman said reaching into her pocket. 'take my cell phone.' 

'Thank you.' she moved away. 

The others stood watching, then she ended the call, made her good-byes and hurried off. 

'Did your relationship end with her state, or with yours?' 

'Why do you think there _was_ something between us? And why do you think either ended it?' 

'The relationship is obvious. I thought of these two as reasons, because of the way you looked at her, and because how she spoke of Immortality.' 

'It was my life style. She just couldn't take the risk. I don't blame her. She has to think of a child too.' 

'Did she claim the baby was yours?' 

'No. Ann thought I died, and I was late telling her the truth.' 

'Always use out the time, never postpone anything. We may live long, but we don't always get a second chance. Oh my! It's this late? I have to run. Bye!' and she too, hurried off. 

'Bye!' Duncan said staring after her. 

She was right. He decided that he _did_ want this relationship. He confessed to be attracted by her, and wanting her. So, why later? Why not now? The next time they meet, he would ask her to dinner. 

* * *

Amarilla smiled to herself. She knew she was good with him, it wouldn't be long now. A few weeks, and Duncan is hers. She felt a very strong quickening. Her smile widened. The one she came to meet was here. She moved away to an abandoned ally, and came face to face with the enemy. 

'Watcher Piersen.' she said calmly. 

'So you know of them.' 

'Yes. What made you, Methos join them?' 

'I was fed up. Why did you want to meet me here?' 

'To tell you to get out of the way.' 

'Leave them alone Sansona.' he said, threatening. 

'No! I want Duncan.' 

'Why?' 

'I _want_ to be the last. I'm not like you. I fight, don't hide.' 

'Yes you do. And behind any mask you choose.' 

'It's just playing the Game. If you try to stop me, then you will never again be able to eat or drink calmly. If you tell, I disappear, and come back some time later, or meet at the Gathering.' 

'You didn't change. Are you still at it? Forensic medicine is much better then it was five hundred years ago.' 

'Yes I am. I usually hunt for a century, then rest one or more. This is my hunting century. I got a husband not long ago. There still _are_ some poisons they can't detect. I used to have a doctor friend with whom we experimented. Your former slave, Cass was a good teacher.' 

'Stop. Rest, or try another place.' 

'No. I'm like a train. Once I'm started, I don't stop till I've reached my destination. Only another train coming in front of me can stop me. Care to be that train? Have you been practicing lately?' 

'I don't want to be that train. OK. I'll get out of your way.' 

'Fine.I thought that he wasn't worth _that_ all to you.' 

'Just to think of it that I once loved you.' 

'You're not the only one!' she said laughing, turned around and almost flew away. 

Methos started too, hoping Duncan and Richie would watch out for themselves. He didn't care to loose his head. The survival instinct in him was too strong to allow the five-millennia-old man to endanger himself, even for two good man, friends. 

* * *

**Warning! The disturbing scene coming on!**

'Hmmm. This pasta with cottage-cheese and crackling is very good. The last time I ate something like this was in 1960, in Hungary. Where did you ever learn to make it?' Duncan said putting another large mouthful inside. 

'My foster mother in France was Hungarian. She made this a lot of times.' 

'Thank you. Usually when I ask a girl out she asks me where we go, not what to cook.' 

'I like to amaze a man with my abilities. There are some other abilities I like to amaze them with also.' 

'You must surely do. Aren't you eating more?' 

'No. I have to watch my lines.' 

'If you exercise, you can eat.' 

'No. You see, there were times when I used to be fat. And no matter how long ago that was, I still feel like a fat pig, and eat as little as I can. But don't worry, if I died of hunger, that won't be a problem!' she said joking. 

'You, fat? I can't imagine!' 

'You _are_ a dear! By the way, how did you like Hungary?' 

'It is a beautiful country. Magnificent horses. But the people are depressed.' 

'You must be right with the horses. Dumas said in Monte Christo that they're great.' 

'You read, not just watch films?' 

'Of course I do. I guess the depression must lie in their history. From mum I heard a lot about it. Their struggles for hundreds of years for independence.' 

'I took part in the war that Scotland fought for their independence, and Bonnie Prince Charles. Also in the Mexican war.' 

'Have you been to many?' 

'Yes. Almost every one in the last four hundred years.' 

'Why? I was a little girl in WWI, and it still was dreadful. I was here, in America during the second one.' 

'I'm a warrior, and a Clan chieftain. I was raised to defend who ever needs it. Though it was four hundred years ago, it's still in my blood.' 

'You're awfully noble.' she said giving him that kiss-me-now look. 

He turned to her on his chair, and stretched his neck for her. Their lips met as they stood up to fully embrace each other. This bond only broke up a few minutes later, and they both had a contented smile on them. 

'Well that was something _I_ enjoyed.' 

'The feeling's mutual.' 

'How 'bout dancing a bit?' 

'All right. I may have something.' 

He headed for the stereo, and put on a record. The slow rhythm of a number from the 30s sounded. 

'I love this kind of music. It's "Thank you for a wonderful evening", no?' 

'Yes. How do you know so well?' 

'Wife vs. Secretary, 1936, MGM. Staring Clark Gable, Myrna Loy, Jean Harlow and Jimmy Stewart.' 

'I had to ask.' 

She laughed a little. Amarilla went to Duncan and they started to dance in a strong embrace. No talk, just the slow movements, which they both enjoyed, and a few kisses in the process. 

'I can't take it Duncan, I want you.' she spoke out. 

'Isn't it too fast?' 

'It doesn't matter. We both know it would happen, then why not now? Don't _you_ want it?' 

'Yes, I do.' he said slowly, though even the thought made him hard. 

She took his hand and pulled Duncan to the bed. Amarilla sat down and got his T-shirt off. After she started to unbutton her shirt, what the man finished. He sat down too, and undid her bra at the back, while the woman was kissing his strong breast and getting his pants off. He took off her bra, then stood up to let her deal with his jeans. The Scot kneeled on the bed and pushed the dear down on her back. He started kissing her everywhere and unbuttoned her trousers. He clinched the end of her denim and pulled them off as she raised a bit to help him. He kissed her feet, and then let each drop on his either sides. He touched her ankles and ran his hands up on her legs, continuing with her belly, all the way to the bosoms, where he took his mouth also. He circled her nipples with his tongue and fingers. Amarilla shivered at his touch. The woman played a little with his hair, then with the tips of her finger she caressed his back with a special care for his spine. He could sometimes feel it down, sometimes in his head. 

Both their lips wondered in mysterious places and even they didn't notice how the last pieces of underwear disappeared. Except for the sounds of love, they were silent, but when both fountains went off, the pleasure they felt could be heard loudly. 

'That was unnaturally good.' she said, lying in his arms. 

'Why unnaturally?' 

'It brought too much of a pleasure to bear.' 

'No one has ever said such a beautiful thing to me.' 

'Men need compliments too,' she said, half asleep. 

In a moment they were both in silence. 

* * *

Duncan woke with a stern. It was one of those nightmares again that sometimes left him in a morning sweat. He found himself there, in Paris again. He was close to getting executed, but he got lucky again. How many times lady luck saved him! He should be more careful. She's a crotchety woman, and should be handled delicately. Also, the woman soundly asleep beside him should be dealed with the same way, so let's get up! 

He got out of bed, and put on an underwear. He headed for the coffee machine, and started it. Then for a few slices of bread, ham, pickles. Everything on top of a layer of butter. The liquid poured out, and the sweet sent was everywhere. She turned a bit, and her torso was reviled. He had to fight the urge to go there and spread it with kisses, but the coffee was ready. He poured for both of them, and put two plates of sandwiches on a tray. She turned again, and was awake. 

'Good morning!' 

'Good morning. Coffee, breakfast?' he said, producing the tray. 

'OK, but first let me put in my morning music.' 

'So, you came prepared.' 

'I always do.' she said, teasing. 

She got up, and went to get her bag. Amarilla pulled out a CD, and put it into his player. The drums and the bass started, and then some other ones joined. The voice of Irine Cara came. 

"Baby look at me, and tell me what you see." 

Amarilla acted out the lyrics. The choir soon followed. 

"Fame! I'm gonna live forever!" 

'This always remind me of us.' 

"Light up the sky like a flame!" 

'Sounds like the quickening, no?' 

'Yes, but she sings of different sparks.' 

'Sure, but if you think of it, it does fit. You know what this is?' 

'No. It's pretty wild.' 

'I feel wild. It's the music of the movie, Fame. 1978. The music won two Oscars.' 

'Is this your favorite?' 

'I don't have a favorite, but this sure helps me get out of bed.' 

'Who said you have to? Get back in there!' he commanded, motioning with the tray in his hand. 

'Don't do that! You'll spill the coffee.' 

'Get!' 

'Yes sir!' she answered, and raised her hand above her eyes, saluting. 

She returned to the bed, and Duncan settled down besides her. The music turned into a slow, sad ballad. 

"Out here on my own." 

'Now this is beautiful.' 

'I love it too.' 

They looked at each other, and put away the tray. 

* * *

Duncan was in a flow of happiness these next days. He felt like if nothing bad had ever happened to him. She was perfect for him. They went to the opera together, and to restaurants. They seemed to match in everything. Food, music, clothes, anything. 

They worked out a routine, which wasn't hard to follow. Waking up late, breakfast, in bed till noon. Then working out the answer to a hard question of what to eat for lunch. Cooking together, after eating, a rest in bed. When through, a little walk, talking about history, or whatever came into their minds. Watching the Sun set, and dinner. To terminate the day, back to bed. This has been going on for two weeks, when Richie decided to have a private conversation with his old friend. 

'Look. I don't really think this is going on right. I mean, when was the last time you practiced?' 

'Richie, don't. So what if I lay it off for a while.' 

'You told me once that I should never pass a day, or at least two days without a little practice. For if I do, I end up headless.' 

'Oh, come on. I have been doing it for four hundred years, and leaving out a little time is no trouble.' 

'I don't like this.' 

'I know why you don't. You're jealous. _You_ liked her too, but she chose me. _That's_ what you don't like.' 

'I don't know who this girl is, but I'm going to find out.' he said, grabbing his coat. 

* * *

'Who did you send for, watcher? MacLeod, or the boy?' Methos said, motioning towards the door with the glass. 

Joe knew that instant, he came. He hurried to the newcomer. 

'What is it Joe?' Richie asked, but the other man commanded him silence, and pointed to the stiff Immortal. 

'I don't know what came over him. He has been coming here every night getting drunk. Last night he got into some trouble, and broke four legs.' 

'I didn't know that he was so strong.' 

'He's not. Two of those belonged to him, and two to chairs. I've been trying to get Mac over here, but I couldn't drag him away, if someone wanted to get my head.' 

'Yeah. He acts like if he was blind and deaf folded. I'll try to get Adam to talk it out.' 

'Thanks. Don't worry about your head. If he goes after you, I have a gun under the bar.' 

'Don't _you_ worry. I could handle _him_. I have handled older ones. Remember, he said he's just a little over a hundred. So what?' 

'Sure.' Joe said, going back to his place, but under his nose he spoke. 'You don't know half of it kid.' 

'Hi Adam! What's the trouble man?' he said in a typical Richie-like way. 

'Leave me alone.' Methos replied. 

'No. Well, spill it out on me.' 

'All right. What if you know that your friend is heading towards disaster, and maybe you could stop him. However, if you'd try, then either the friendship breaks, and he's still not saved, or he's saved, but you can never rest, until you die.' 

'Mac would probably say, "go ahead, try it",and he probably would. Though survival _is_ an important thing.' 

'And whatever I do, I'm destroyed. Hell. Another nightmare into the list.' 

'Give me the story Adam. What's the disaster?' 

'No can do. I have to get out of town.' he replied, getting up, and tossing a few bugs on the table. Then he took his coat and sword, and walked out of the bar. 

'Well that didn't put us very far.' 

'No. I'll try and work out something of this. You'll keep an eye on Mac.' 

'I hope the disaster he was talking about won't happen.' 

'We'll see Richie, we'll see.' Joe said returning into his office and computer. 

* * *

**A week later**

'Hello Richie.' Joe said, leaning against the bar. 

'Hi Joe. What is it that you wanted to talk about?' he was in a good mood today. Got a date with a beautiful blond. 

'In my office.' he motioned. 'How's Mac?' 

'The same. He seems to be fine and happy. Still, he's totally obsessed with that girl. Only a month, and she's practically living there. On top of all that, he won't even practice.' 

'He won't?! That isn't like him. I know that the woman pushed real hard, but Mac letting her be so on him is not like the old guy.' 

'He seems so vulnerable nowadays. I mean concerning emotions.' 

'And the case with my old commander didn't lighten him up.' Joe said, cursing himself inside. 

'It's not your fault.' 

'I shouldn't have interfered.' he answered as they reached the office and he sat in front of the computer. 'Now, I may have something on that disaster Adam was talking about.' 

Richie stood behind him. The watchers' sign appeared and asked for a password. The boy turned as Dawson typed them in. He clicked on the search button and gave the name "Sansona' for the machine. After a second a picture appeared. 

'That's Amarilla!' Richie said dumbfounded. 'Her hair is a different color, and she's wearing a lot more make-up, but as Mac said, the eyes don't lie.' 

'Yes. I _knew_ I saw her. She's really famous among the watchers. We call her the "Black Widow".' 

'Why is that?' 

'She appeared 800 years ago as the student of Cassandra. Then they departed and she got herself a rich husband. After some years he died. Then another and another. She probably poisoned them. It went on like this for a hundred years, but after that time-line she stopped. For two centuries she traveled. Later, she was at it again. However, she took on a new tactic. She appeared at a place where there were Immortal friends. Started bewitching the strongest, who killed his buddy, then at night she beheaded him.' 

'Why hadn't we heard of her?' 

'Usually there are no survivors. Besides. She can change herself very well. A new style at every place. New character even. She's wild somewhere, then a lady. She can be anyone you can imagine.' 

'How come Adam knew about her?' 

'I have no idea.' 

'So what you're saying is that Mac's in danger and so am I?' 

'Yes.' 

'Then why aren't you telling this to him, instead of me?' 

'You know how we have been lately. You need to talk about it with him.' 

'I'll try. Though it won't be easy.' 

Richie went out he door. Joe sat back, thinking he lied to him. The chronicles told the full story. A moment of Methos' life that probably not many know that it's about him. 

* * *

****

Marseille, France, 1675 

****

****Week one: Sansona is still in her hunting season. In England she got rid of her twentieth husband. Now, she seems to be getting mixed up with Immortals. Probably tactic two will take place. She is moving around an Immortal called Francois, who has only been known to us for a decade, according to his watcher. However, there must be more to him, because Sansona doesn't move around just anyone.  
He is tall, thin. Has dark hair, strange face, big nose. He also has distinctively long fingers. As I heard, has a low voice and a sarcastic humor.  
Sansona uses her real name.  
Week two: Sansona has become his lover. He'll be her pray. That can be seen in his eyes. He's very much in love. Sansona is going on in her own routine. She's around him like a bee. It won't be long now. She's working fast. They go everywhere together, and the man is doing everything. She was meant to be a man's desire when created.  
Week four: week three passed of eventless, just the usual balls and so on. On the end of the week Sansona went into action. She ran to Francois like if she would have been hurt, and blamed his friend, Maurice, another Immortal. The lover sought vengeance, and he got it. He won't enjoy life's delights for long now. I'll have to keep a night watch over them.  
Week five: in the middle of this week Sansona left Francois in the middle of the night. He kicked her out. I don't know why he's still alive, and she too, but she is preparing to leave town. Francois was lucky, and so was Sansona for still having her head after have been found out. He must love her very much.

* * *

Richie entered the dojo, and he immediately felt an Immortal. He could hear music coming from the exercise room. He went in, and saw Amarilla take a spin. She was in a thigh dress. The woman stopped and turned off the tape recorder. 

'Hi Richie!' 

'Hi. Is Mac in?' 

'No. He went to get some groceries. Can I help you with anything?' 

'Yes, you can.' he said, pulling out his sword. 'You can get out of here.' 

'What is this Richie? You want to hurt _me_?' 

'Yes, Sansona. You could have cast a spell on Mac, but I know who you are.' 

'Who told you, Methos?' she said angrily, starting to circle, and Richie followed. 

'Who's he? Joe told me. He remembered the Black Widow.' 

'That watcher! What a fitting name he has for me. Anyway, he'll join you in hell!' she said, and grabbed a sword off the wall. Quickly she attacked, but the boy blocked it. He made a counter attack, and managed to cut her on the shoulder. She was tired, probably have been exercising for some time. 

She was just about to almost fly at him, when they both felt another Immortal. Richie thought it better not to stick around and ran out, bumping into the Scot, but not stopping. 

'What happened? I almost dropped the bag.' Duncan said with a smile that was wiped off by the site of Amarilla standing there, exhausted, torn and bleeding. 'Richie?' he asked, bewildered. 

'Yes. He just came in, and started accusing me of being someone called Sansona. He's jealous, and that took over his mind. He got the delusion of _me_ wanting to kill you. How could I ever do such a thing to you, my love?' she said, weeping. 

'No. Of course not.' 

'I was so tired because I was exercising, I could hardly defend myself. He would have killed _me_ if you wouldn't have come along.' and she fell into his waiting arms. 

'My poor darling. I'm going to take care of him!' and with these words he ran out the door. 

Duncan wasn't there to see the victorious smile in the woman's face. 

* * *

Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, defender of the weak and innocent charged into Joe's. He knew Richie would be here.Not only because he could feel him, but because he _expected_ him to come and hide behind Dawson. 

The boy was sitting at the bar. Joe was nowhere to be seen. 

'Ryan!' 

Richie turned. He never called him Ryan. It will be _real_ hard to convince him. Especially now. She must have put on quite a show after he left. 

'Look, Mac, she's after our heads. Joe showed me her file.' 

'Stop this nonsense and fight!' 

'No.' he said, taking his rapier out, and putting it on the counter. 'I want you to listen to me.' he put everything on his honor. 

A door creaked and Joe entered. 

'Come Mac, let me show something to you.' 

'I thought I told you to keep your nose out of Immortal business.' 

'Yeah, and it's not even as big as Adam's. But come on buddy, this won't hurt. Well, maybe a bit, and I don't mean it physically.' he said, and motioned towards the office. 

* * *

Amarilla was sitting in a couch. What took that simple-minded Scot so long? He should had finished that boy off by now. She finally felt him. Now, for the I-have-been-so-worried scene. 

The elevator stopped and Duncan moved out silently. 

'Oh my darling! I have been _so worried_! _What_ on earth had happened?!' 

'I killed Richie.' he said, putting his katana on the table. 

'My poor sweet! Go and have shower, you'll feel much better after it. And to think that all this happened because of me!' 

'Don't blame yourself.' he said somberly and headed for the bathroom. 

'I'd better dispose of him before the watcher starts talking.' she thought. 

As soon as the shower started, she took out her sword and placed it under the bed with her projectile weapon. Then the witch took off her clothes and went to bed. By the time Duncan came out, she was asleep. He stroked her head, and got a sweatshirt on with some sweatpants. 

She waited until his breathing turned monotone, signaling that he was sleeping. She pulled the sword out still lying on her stomach, and then set on her knees. Duncan was facing away from her. She pulled up the weapon, but hesitated for a moment. He _was_ a nice man. Anyway, she started her plan, and there was no backing off now. Maybe a day before, but now that he killed his student, it was her turn to finish it. She started the final blow...but couldn't finish it. The man's hand stopped her, grabbing her wrist.He sat up, and smiled at her. 

'Duncan!' she said, bewildered. 

'Hello Sansona. At your old trick, ha? This time, you have to fight for the head.' 

Still holding her wrist in his strong hand, he pulled her to the coffee-table, and then out to the stairs on the roof. 

'Now we fight.' 

She attacked him. He handled it easily. She wasn't bad, but not good enough. They battled around for awhile, but the essential end came, and the Black Widow's head fell into the dust. 

Clouds started to tower above him. The quickening at first just circled around him, then suddenly hit him so hard that he fell on his knees, and cried out. His clothes were riped, his hair go burned. The quickening was like her. At first just a sweet cumulo-cirrus, then a real storm. 

After it, he went down and sat down on the edge of the bed in the dark. Soon Richie came and lit up the lamp. 

'Hey Mac, you beheaded her?' 

'Yes Richie.' 

'Why's the sad face, buddy? You won!' 

'Did I?' he said, almost crying. 

* * *

Duncan went out to the park to run. He hadn't done it for some time and he needed to get back into shape. He put on a cassette in his walkman. It was his favorite. Kansas.It wasn't at the beginning. The guitars started to play the familiar melody. Then the singing started. 

"I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams, pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind, all they are is dust in the wind" 

The autumn wind started to gather some leaves and dust from the ground. It swirled them around in front of Duncan. 

"Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do, crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind, All we are is dust in the wind" 

He shut it off. It hurt too much. Just when he finished this movement, the Sun peaked out of the clouds and the wind stopped. It shined right on him. 

### The end


End file.
